Eris Warner
Eris Warner is a WCSF Starlet. Returning after a hiatus, she is one of the Starlets that came to the WCSF as part of the revamp of their Women's division in 2009. Background Warner was born in Chicago, Illinois, in the Lincoln Park neighborhood. Living with no men in the family besides her father, Eris had to split a lot of the daily tasks in the household with her mother. At 12, she was jumped and attacked by a youth gang on her way home from school. She ended up with a stab wound on her right arm. Being deathly afraid to go back outside, her mother eventually transferred Eris to a safer school. At 18, she decided to get a tattoo to cover up the large wound that seemingly wouldn't fade away. After graduating high school and completing 2 years of college, one of her friends, whom was a lot a wrestler competing in the independent circuits, decided to train her after Eris displaying a consistent desire to learn. A year later, she received a developmental offer from the WCSF thus beginning her WCSF career. WCSF career 2009-2010 Eris wrestled a few dark matches up to her debut on Mayhem in mid June. Her debut television match had her teaming with fan-favorite Kurisutaru against other newcomers Dayna Parks and Selena Starr. From there she collided with other Starlets, eager to make their mark on the division. At Revolution IV, Warner won the Starlet Gauntlet match, winning a title shot. Right after, she feuded with the then-Champion, Charisma. Out of their matches, Eris picked up a win with help from Kurisutaru but ultimately failed to win the title at Meltdown that year. Later on in the year, her and Kurisutaru created a web show on WCSF named "The Search for a Superstar". As of right now, the show is on hiatus and looks to return soon. Departure and Return In early 2011, Eris' mother, Yvonne was in a car accident, temporarily crippling her legs and leaving her unable to walk and take care of herself. Shortly after learning of this, Eris asked and was granted her departure from the company. Upon returning to Chicago, she went to live with her mother to take care of her until she was able to walk again. A year and a half later, Yvonne's legs healed and although still weary of leaving her alone, urges Eris to return to the WCSF. After convincing her sister, Marie to stay with Yvonne, Eris returned to the WCSF with her goals intact. 2011-Current Upon returning, she was instantly in a match with Isis, the Starlet that attacked her right before her mother's car accident. Afterwards and most recently, Eris won the Hacked ballot to compete in the triple-threat match for the WCSF's Women's Championship along with Jenah Rose and Nicola Manson. Although she lost, the momentum she gained thrusted her back onto the stage once more. Signature Moves & Other Finishers *'The Dragon Install' (An Emerald Fusion) *'Spinning Axis' (A jumping reverse DDT from the ring ropes) Special Moves *'Back 2 Earth' (450˚ Senton) *'Roll for Initiative' (Rolling Splash) *'Springboard Pele Kick' *'Spinning Heel Kick' *'High Knee' Entrance Theme *''Nice to Know You'' by Incubus Personality Eris is at best is considered "weird". She's always displaying a bright smile on her face. Some speculate that it's due her wanting to bury her past. Warner's sparkling personality is a giant contrast to her tattooed, punk looks. Eris is a flat out geek. She loves Magic the Gathering, Dungeons & Dragons and World of Warcraft. The tattoo on her right arm is of a dragon with the words "Roll for Initiative" wrapped around it, a reference Dungeons & Dragons fans know all so well. Warner isn't shy about her geekdom either. She's known to be a frequent attendee of Anime Central, the Midwest's premiere anime and geek culture convention. She also has a blog that's full of Doctor Who and Star Trek. She's even came to several WCSF events dressed as the Doctor, a Starfleet Officer or even Princess Leia. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers